


The Will to Power

by ms_anthrophy



Series: The Will to Power [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Chan, D/s, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Het, Humiliation, Implied blood-treason, Implied chanslash incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Torture, Violence, Work In Progress, femmeslash, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title</b>: The Will to Power ACT I -Too Bad, So Sad...<br/><b>Pairing(s)</b>: Draco/Hermione, implied Ron/Hermione<br/><b>Summary</b>: It may not be the pain that hurts the most.</p><p><b>Title</b>: Will to Power ACT II -This Is Not Vengeance, This Is Punishment<br/><b>Pairing(s)</b>: Draco/Hermione, implied Lucius/Draco<br/><b>Summary</b>: I will never forget and I will never forgive.</p><p>The same story, very different point of views. Word count 750x2<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: Jo's. Not mine. She gets the money and I don't. I still think that I have more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT I -Too Bad, So Sad... and ACT II -This Is Not Vengeance, This Is Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: Two speed!ficlets -written while high on speed- originally written for the Quidditch Pitch's Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive. Inspiration art by Odella. The same world -and partially the same scenes- seen by two very different persons. "Act I" is Hermione's version and "Act II" Draco's. The ficlets are meant to work together. Great hail and thank you to my awesome betas Arabwel and Luciusmistress. I stole the title and the lyrics in both parts of the whole story from Death in June's song "Torture Garden". As you see, the story is not canon-compliant after OotP. As always, feedback is kindly asked for.

The Will to Power ACT I-Too Bad, So Sad...

_"The will to power  
The will to war  
For the world is Hell  
The bleak wind blows"_

It is war time. Shattered houses, fear and death. Shattered people. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had practised on Hogwarts grounds when two Death Eaters arrived via Portkey, killed three Muggle-born children and then disappeared with a Portkey again. Perfect timing. _Too perfect_, unless someone at Hogwarts is delivering information to them.

The children killed without a real reason, their silent screams frozen on their faces. The traitor? Ron and Harry are right out shouting Draco Malfoy's name but it can be anyone of the Slytherins. We check out possibilities. One tunnel in the Marauders' map leads straight into the Forbidden Forest.

"The traitor _has_ to use this way."  
"But if he Appar-"  
"Ron, you can't Apparate in Hogwarts. And the first watch is mine."

So I am sitting under Harry's invisibility cloak and time goes by. But then there is a glimpse of something inside the tunnel. I raise my wand to attack, the cloak sliding on the floor.

"_Imperio._ Speak no evil, Mudblood."

The warm, calm feeling like all worries of the world are raised from my shoulders. The soft drawl and the pale, angular face, eyes full of malice. Draco Malfoy. Not just a spoiled brat but cunning and calculating bastard. Of course. A _Slytherin_. A _Malfoy_.

"Come here."

I try to fight the curse but there is no hope. My body rises up and walks towards the darkness.

"I'd _appreciate_ if you would drink this, bitch."

He offers a vial to me, completely transparent liquid. "Veritaserum" says the part of my brain that is still mine. It tastes like ...nothingness.

Draco asks some questions but my mind is turning all warm and sticky inside and I can only hear him snickering.

"We have some time to get _romantic_. Put your arms around me, Mudblood. Good, just like that. However, your position isn't very efficient, so I suggest you to kneel before me."

I don't feel warm or calm any more but the Imperius does not wane. Tired and worried, I let Draco inside and the blond's curse is strong. I kneel, still holding my arms around Draco's slim body, loathing both him and myself.

He silences my voice, there are only his posturing orders for me to lick his cock. This is beyond hate but I can't but obey.

"Not much experience. I think I'll leave your further education for someone else. Now I'd like you to remove your knickers and get on all-fours before me. _Just_ like that. Good girl."

The worst thing is not my helplessness, nor the rape that will happen but the fact that my body consents to Draco's touch. Warm lubricant, his skilful fingers teasing my clitoris and two fingers thrusting slowly inside my arse.   
The pleasure the bastard forces from my body.

Ron has only touched my breasts with awkward, clumsy hands. But it is _love_, not a cruel show for a power-tripping young Death Eater. But _this pleasure_. It is physical, nothing else. But knowing that doesn't help when the sneering oh-so-proud Pureblood makes me come, it should feel terrible, it should not feel better than anything before.

"So eager, _Mudblood_. Such a slut. This is what you were waiting for, not to find out some 'evil secrets' but the honour to offer your worthless body for a Malfoy."

A show indeed as Draco takes a violent grip on my hair and pulls my head painfully backwards, his grey eyes silvery with malice when he sees my face, blushed, tears I can't stop flowing down my cheeks.

"Do keep crying, Granger. It actually makes even you beautiful. So, I will allow you to keep your virginity. Spread your arse."

Draco slides his cock slowly inside my arse and it should feel terrible and disgusting. It feels but somehow I desire that. I can't.

"Touch yourself, whore. You want it anyway."

The sick oversexed bastard rapes me but still my hate and my hurt are far away. ...it _must_ be a lust potion mixed with the lubricant. I try to shut it all away when Draco fucks me slowly, the pain and the pleasure merge together and it's dirty and so _good_. It can't be me yearning for more when the blond Pureblood climaxes inside my arse. _Silencio_ removed just for the moment when I lose my control and let out a needy whimper. Draco hits my face and then there is only darkness.

 

1/2

 

The Will to Power ACT II -This Is Not Vengeance, This Is Punishment

_"The will to power  
The will to war  
Rather Hell with ourselves  
Than Heaven without"_

"Make yourself useful and I will release your father."

I do. I live with the enemy, studying their deeds and misdeeds. Their stupid morality of black and white. Like there ever was any difference between the Aurors and the Death Eaters.

The Dark Mark in my arm starts to fade. Thank Arawn, Voldemort allows me to leave. Air. I need air. I hate the Blood Chamber. The thick smell of flesh. Meat. Meat holes. The simple act of burying one's cock into unwilling flesh, some of that slowly dying.

It is not innocence or penitence that makes me scorn such pleasures. They are crude. _Animal-like._ As far from the Dark Wizardry as a Muggle is from a Pureblood. But still I partake on that feast once in a while when the aching emptiness inside my heart grows too cold to bear. Something to make the pain go away, even for a while.

Then I curl up, hating myself. I vomit my guilt out. It was _unbecoming_ of a Malfoy. That is what you would say, Lucius. But if you were here, I would never need to drown myself into that flesh, to seek comfort where it is not found.

Never again, Father? Never again your moon-pale hair tangled in my fingers? Never your subtly dominant silky drawl? Never again your cock inside me? It can't be _never again_. That's why I am a spy. That's why I fight, not for the demented half-dead monster or for his servants sating their simple lusts on Muggle meat.

The forest is clean. _Pure_. I crawl down the damp tunnel again like so many times before. It is the only way and its safety will not last long.

There is _something_ in the air. Something invisible. Scarhead. Mudblood. Weasel. They have found my secret. I cast a wordless illusion charm, only a movement in the darkness.

"_Imperio_. Speak no evil, Mudblood."

Good. Much to my dismay I have to admit that Potter is a fighter but Granger is just ...a student. There is no true magic flowing in her tainted veins.

Then Veritaserum. I have to know how they are taking turns while guarding this passageway.

"Now you are allowed to speak again. How long should you sit there?"  
"The whole night."  
"So it is me instead of Potter to _save your night _."  
"They will notice my disappearance-"  
"Yes. Just _can't_ let you all alone, there could be something evil waiting."

I will punish Granger before I bring her to the Dark Lord. I'll show her how pleasure can hurt much more than pain. The Mudblood deserves it. _She_ was in the Ministry when- Don't think about it. It doesn't help Lucius.

"Very good. Now, unbutton my trousers."  
"You will never survive this..."  
"There are better uses for your mouth and I've grown somewhat tired of your voice, cunt. _Silencio_."

Hermione hasn't obviously sucked anyone's cock before and that is delicious. Her disgust and helplessness. The clumsy movements of her tongue make me harden in an instant but I'm so not getting those over-large teeth on my cock.

Oh, how she tries not to rub her cunt against my hands, pale and nimble as I work her worthless body to a climax she so does not want to feel. Too bad, so sad.

"So eager, _Mudblood_. Such a slut. This is what you were waiting for, not to find out some 'evil secrets' but the honour to offer your worthless body for a Malfoy."

Granger's shame is so delicious. I lick her tears from her face, flushed angry red. No, not her cunt. It would feel like blood-treason. And I think I'll like her arse even better. So much better indeed.

"Nice and tight. And you _have_ to like it dirty, spreading your arse for me on a dungeon floor. You know why. You... _oh yesss_... are dirt. _Mud_."

My eyes blur in a silvery mist of lust as I come inside her and deny the climax her body is begging from me.

There will _always_ be a memory of how good I made the Mudblood slut feel while I treated her like the scum she is. Her nose breaks under my fist. A delicious sound. She doesn't hear my voice when I whisper into the shadows.

"My useful facade is rather alike you now, Mudblood. _Broken._ But every cloud has its silver lining, I have a hostage now."

 

2/2

To be continued...


	2. ACT III -A Burnt Offering to the Venus of Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary**: Captured Hermione. _Interested_ Bellatrix. You'll do the math.
> 
> **~~Enticements~~Warnings**: AU, dark!fic, torture, chan, violence, pre-femmeslash, knifeplay, references to incest, non-con and het.  
> **Word count**: 515

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**:Still dedicated to my left hand. Great hails to Luciusmistress for betaing and being made of epic win. I snatched the subtitle from Diabolos Rising's song "Sadism Unbound".

The Will to Power ACT III -A Burnt Offering to the Venus of Violence

 

Hermione returned to the waking world. Her face _hurt_. Was her nose broken? What had happened? Where was she? No. _No_. Malfoy had raped her -captured her ...she was at the mercy of Death Eaters. _Lack_ of mercy.

Her eyesight was still hazy but it was not difficult to notice the wild-eyed witch looming over her. Bellatrix Lestrange. Black hair, eyes like a swirling abyss of... _unimaginable_ madness, something beyond cruelty. The fate of Neville's parents... the Muggle-born girl tried to stop the ghost train of thoughts but they went on and on against her will.

"Draco dear, you had fun with this Mudblood whore. I can see the appeal, she's broken and _sore_."

"Well... her virgin arse was rather a redeeming quality, aunt Bella. The dirty bitch enjoyed it against her will. I left your favourite parts untouched, or course."

Bellatrix's voice was a soft, sensual purr, even worse than Draco's cold, calculated malice. The rhyme, it was oozing _warm_ creepiness.

"Sophisticated and polite, you are your father's son in _so many ways_. He is free now and certainly about to reward you like you want."

Draco's pale, pointed face showed genuine joy and his lips curled into a lustful smirk.

"Meaning also, just like he wants. I won't delay your intimate moment any longer."  
"Ah, the sweetness of young love, my debauched nephew."

Hermione had regained her wits during the discussion. Despite her hopeless situation -Bellatrix's knife on her throat-, she was analysing everything around her. Malfoy's voice was now full of longing that was as far from normal, filial affection as it ever could. Lucius was ...fucking his son and Draco enjoyed it?

The blond walked away, leaving her alone with the madwoman. Bellatrix removed the knife from Hermione's throat and started to cut the remains of her torn school uniform. Her blouse was now just a memory. Bellatrix pressed the sharp blade deeper into her flesh, breaking skin. Hermione could almost see the opened wound, the bared muscle tissue -but now she had a chance to try to escape. No hope to get away but maybe Bellatrix would lose her temper and she'd receive a quick, painless death.

Gathering all her strength, Hermione shut the pain away and rose up. The knife cut deep into her left breast but she managed to get on her feet, ignoring the stream of blood that was flowing down.

_"Crucio!"_

The pain was black, searing acid that seeped into every wound in her body. She felt Bellatrix's malice, voiceless, shrieking laughter and the poison merging with her blood and Malfoy's semen inside her arse. It mocked wordlessly her Muggle-born heritage. It went on and on; Hermione heard a wailing, desperate scream from far away and she felt _dirty_, like a part of her was agreeing with the Death Eater ideology.

_"Finite Incantatem."_

The agony faded slowly and Hermione realized that she had been screaming. She was curled in the foetal position on the cold stone floor. The pain lingered and while she tried to scramble on her feet, she couldn't.

"Spirited, aren't you? _Very_ nice."

-to be continued... -


End file.
